Supertale: Los Guardianes del Mundo
by victorluish
Summary: Durante miles de años, la humanidad y los monstruos estubieron en guerra, pero durante esos tiempos, un grupo de nueve guerreros con grandes poderes hicieron que la guerra terminara por un largo periodo. Sin embargo, alguien la desató otra vez, y por ese resultado, la justicia volverá a renacer, y con nuevos heroes. Héroes que viven en una ciudad llamada: Royal Woods
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo: La guerra

 **Esta historia proviene de Wattpad. Se trata de un crossover entre The Loud House y Undertale, pero puede que más adelante otras series e incluso películas o juegos también lleguen a aparecer aquí.**

 **Esta es una obra creada por mi gran amigo y hermano, Sergio Iván Muñoz, es una colaboración entre ambos, y he pensado en traer esta historia aquí, debido a que en Wattpad no recibe el apoyo que en realidad debe merecerse. Como sea, sin más, es momento de dar inicio a la obra, la cual sacará dos capítulos seguidamente.**

 _Los gritos se oían por kilómetros._

En el planeta tierra, una esfera casi bien hecha encontrada como el tercer planeta del sistema solar, es hasta los momentos el único planeta que posee vida. Ésta vida se quedó como cuatro principales, los cuales son: Los peces, los insectos, las aves y la especie más exitosa y grande en tamaño, los mamíferos.

 _Se oían de cualquier dirección._

Una especie entre los mamíferos sobresalió para llegar a ser la especie dominante, " **El ser humano** ". No tan grande, ni tampoco tan pequeño, inteligente, ágil, fuerte, en cuestión de pocos milenios ya había conquistado el globo. Dejando una historia que contar.

 _La razón era obvia. No, no era por el eco._

Un hueco muy importante no llegó a ser revelado. Las discusiones en esta especie con los de su clase llevaron a guerras, cada una peor que la anterior. Luego de que la que la más grande guerra fue concluida, una segunda especie emergió de lo profundo; una criatura que variaba en apariencia.

 _Los gritos literalmente provenían de cualquier lugar._

Diferentes en tamaño, aspecto, fuerza y agilidad, esta especie se le denominó como, la raza de " **Los monstruos** ". Pacíficos, pero no del todo, esta nueva raza llegó y se postró en el mundo, sin saber que ya había un dominante en este; eso llevaría a sustos ocasionales entre ambos, pero...

 _Por el camino se deslumbra la sangre, pisadas, y cenizas de los caídos._

Cuando la raza humana y la raza de los monstruos intercambiaron caminos de manera oficial, la inseguridad en los humanos ante lo desconocido, y la actitud de los monstruos de aspecto menos llamativo conllevaron a una conclusión, una terrible conclusión para ambos bandos. Todo, en lo que se conoce como la edad media.

 _En un gran claro se deslumbra el caos._

Una nueva guerra dio inicio, una sin cuartel, sin tregua, sin nada. Los monstruos creían tener la ventaja, pero descubrieron algo, los humanos, los cuales a pesar de que no tenían poderes, eran más resistentes, al igual que eran mucho más fuertes.

 _Una matanza…_

Las bajas empezaron para la segunda raza, pero no iban a dejarse vencer por criaturas que solo se saben destruir. La diplomacia y la piedad fueron olvidadas en los dos bandos; solo deseaban ver al enemigo destruido, sin ver las consecuencias.

 _Una masacre…_

Los monstruos perdían más de lo que ganaban, pero no se rendían. Los humanos veían la ventaja, y no retrocedían; una catástrofe, ya que los monstruos empezaban a aprender de sus errores, y contraatacaban con ferocidad, inclinando la balanza.

 **Una guerra…**

La batalla entre las razas se concentró en muchos lugares, esa fue la única vez en la que fue un uno contra uno; humanos contra monstruos de todo el mundo… El daño ya empezaba a mostrarse, sin saberlo, las razas habían disminuido en cantidad. Menos del 20% para ambos bandos.

No parece haber conclusión, pero aun en la cueva más oscura, siempre hay una pequeña luz que puede remediar todo. Y en un sitio cercano a una de las muchas batallas, la luz seguía encendida.

Pero hay un dicho. Donde existe la luz, también existe la oscuridad…

 **Fin del prólogo.**

 **En dos horas sacaré el primer capítulo ya listo. Mis demás obras no las podré actualizar todavía. Creo que cuando salga el segundo capítulo de esta historia, y no me refiero al que sacaré en dos horas. Sin más, hasta la próxima.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 0: El comienzo de todo

* * *

 ** _Mil años atrás…_**

 **Edad media.**

Este fue el tiempo más culminante, la raza de los humanos y la raza de los monstruos. Ambas razas eran ya muy poderosas, pero la rivalidad de ser el más fuerte desató una gran guerra, esta batalla en la que ambos bandos solo se terminaban haciendo daño a si mismos duró por varios días y noches, sin descanso, sólo se extinguirían, pero, durante una batalla, en la cima de una gran colina alejada de la muerte que sucedía debajo de sus pies, estaban dos jóvenes pertenecientes a la especie humana observando la guerra.

Ellos no estaban de lado de ninguno de los dos bandos, solo mantenían la esperanza en que un día la guerra termine, pero sabían que esa esperanza quedaba muy lejos de ocurrir; hasta que uno de ellos habló.

─ Debemos hacer algo. No podemos seguir soportando esto. — Decía un chico rubio, se notaba muy enojado.

─ Lo sabemos, pero no podemos hacer nada. No estamos bien equipados como para combatir. — decía el chico que estaba al lado del rubio.

Era cabello negro un poco largo, llegando casi por los hombros, con una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo, era más grande que el rubio.

Los dos seguían observando aquella gran batalla, hasta que escucharon el sonido de alguien acercarse. Al darse la vuelta vieron que el responsable del ruido era uno sus compañeros; una chica de cabellera oscura y con un arco en su espalda, se veía como si hubiera visto un fantasma, así que el mayor se le acercó y la vio a los ojos.

─ Oye, ¿que acaba de pasar? ¿Dónde están los otros? — Dice algo preocupado por el rostro de su compañera.

─ Los otros…se quedaron cerca de una cueva, donde algo nos habló. — Responde aun con la cara pálida.

─ Bien, tómate un pequeño descanso, Sam y yo iremos, ¿okay? — Le dice para intentar hacer que se calme.

─ Claro…pero tengan cuidado. — Dice con preocupación.

─ Tranquila, estaremos bien. — Comenta con determinación y mira a su compañero — Debemos ir, vamos. ─ Habla con seriedad hacia el menor.

─ Voy. — Al terminar, deja de ver la batalla y sigue al mayor.

Ambos comenzaron a correr por un bosque dejando a la chica descansar. Los dos chicos vieron su alrededor y notaron como los arboles se movían por la increíble batalla que estaba ocurriendo a los pies de la colina; siguieron al frente hasta detenerse y observar una gigantesca cueva, frente a esta se encontraban el resto de los que conformarían nueve integrantes. Ellos no dejaban de ver la imponente caverna que tenían delante, pero vieron hacia atrás y observaron a los dos chicos.

─ Nos alegra que hayan llegado al fin. No sabemos que hace esta gran construcción en medio del bosque. — Decía un chico de cabello castaño, con una actitud de desesperación.

─ Tranquilízate llorón, de seguro ellos saben que es esta cueva. ─ Le respondió otro muchacho con una capucha que tapaba su cabello y que yacía sentado sobre una roca.

─ Bien, cálmense, debemos entrar y ver que es lo que oculta. — Decía la segunda chica del grupo, teniendo el pelo café y poseyendo una guadaña en su espalda.

─ Pero, ¿si es una trampa? — Menciona otro chico, moreno, de pelo oscuro y una gran espada cargada en su mano, lista para atacar.

Pero mientras todos ellos seguían discutiendo sobre si debían entrar o irse, algo resuena desde lo más profundo de la caverna, causando terror en los muchachos.

─ ¡Escuchen! ¡No queremos que siga más esta guerra! — Una voz gruesa que decía tener las mismas intensiones que los jóvenes resonó dentro de la caverna.

La voz causó que todos retrocedieran, exceptuando por el mayor de todos, el cual dio unos pasos hacia delante casi adentrándose a la caverna. Sin embargo, la voz volvió a resonar, pero esta vez más tranquila que antes.

─ Tan solo queremos detener la guerra no continuarla. — En esta ocasión se oyó más sincera.

─ Al parecer tenemos el mismo objetivo, ¿acaso pueden salir y decirnos como detener esta rivalidad? — decía muy amable y determinado el líder.

Las palabras del chico causaron algo; hizo que nueve luces de diferentes colores se encendieran por toda la cueva. Los demás se acercaron un poco más hacia donde estaba su compañero. Pero, de repente, las luces fueron disparadas desde la caverna, causando que chocaran y a su vez sean absorbidas por los ocho jóvenes; comenzaron a sentir una rara y nueva sensación en sus cuerpos. Mientras, una de esas luces seguía volando hasta ser absorbida por la chica que estaba descansando a unos metros.

El resto, por otra parte, vio cómo se formaban unas armaduras a su medida. El chico de la capucha tuvo que revelar su cabello, el cual demostró ser de color blanco como la nieve, él, junto al resto, asombrados y por sentir una aceleración, pronunciaron lo siguiente.

─ ¡Determinación! — dijo el mayor, teniendo una armadura rojiza y una bufanda de color rojo fuerte.

─ ¡Odio! — dice el rubio, ahora con una armadura tan negra como la noche y una bufanda sombría, junto con un cuchillo en una de sus manos.

─ ¡Amabilidad! — dijo el castaño poseyendo una armadura verde, con dos espadas y un arco en su espalda.

─ ¡Paciencia!— Mencionó el de cabello blanco, teniendo ahora una armadura celeste, un escudo y una espada en su espalda.

─ ¡Valentía! — dice otro de los chicos, con cabello castaño, una armadura naranja y unos guanteletes del mismo color.

─ ¡Miedo! — dice la segunda chica, ahora con una armadura y bufanda de color rosado.

─ ¡Integridad! — Dijo el moreno con una armadura azul y con su gran espada ahora en la espalda.

─ ¡Perseverancia! — Menciona otro chico con cabello marrón, con armadura morada y dos espadas en la espalda.

─ ¡Justicia! — dijo la primera chica con su arco brillando. y una armadura amarilla casi de color dorada.

La gran fuerza del poder y el despliegue de los ahora jóvenes caballeros mandó una onda tan grande que llamó la atención de todos los humanos y monstruos en la batalla. La pelea se detuvo un momento y cada humano y monstruo fijó su mirada hacia la colina, en esta se acercaron los nueve caballeros con sus nuevas armas y poderes.

La impresión de los que estaban presentes casi causó que algunos de ellos comenzaran a retroceder, pero, el caballero de armadura roja dio un paso hacia delante y sacó una espada, apuntando a las razas.

─ Acaben con todo esto, o sufrirán las consecuencias. — decía el caballero con clara seriedad en sus palabras.

Ambas razas se negaron ante tales palabras a pesar de como sonaban, algunos monstruos comenzaron a rugir en una señal de superioridad. Entonces, los nueve caballeros, al ser rechazados, decidieron darle fin con la guerra de una vez por todas. No decidieron hacerlo por las buenas, ahora será por las malas, así que cada uno de ellos mostró su arma, bajaron y dieron inicio a una nueva batalla que duró por unas horas.

Cada caballero tenía mas fuerza que sus oponentes, incluso desataban casi todo su poder, sin embargo, la batalla hacía que hubieran solo heridos, nada de muertes. Finalmente siguió hasta que las dos razas se rindieran ante ellos.

Así, los nueve guardaron sus armas y proclamaron que haya paz entre las dos razas. Los lideres de cada raza dieron un tratado de paz, así la guerra se dio por terminada.

Los días de paz y relajación comenzaron. Pasaron años, y con ellos se fue olvidando a los que una vez fueron los salvadores, los emisarios de la paz y el tratado. Las razas oficialmente empezaron a dejarse de ver entre sí, sólo las ciudades más alejadas son las que aún mantienen contacto y saben de la existencia de los monstruos; estos mismos aunque si saben de la existencia de los humanos, solo se mantienen alejados de ellos, teniendo contactos pocas veces.

En una parte lejos de la tierra por otra parte, observando desde un portal, había alguien que intentará revivir esos días en que los humanos y monstruos estaban en guerra.

─ Des…después de tantos años…..al fin la molestia se….se fue…y…y es mo…momento de que la guerra inicie de nuevo. — Decía un ser oscuro y con una voz distorsionada, el cual comenzó a reírse sin parar.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Bien, hasta aquí el comienzo de una gran historia, espero les haya gustado. El siguiente capítulo lo sacaré más adelante al igual que un capítulo de mis otras dos historias, de aquí nos despedimos.**

 **ADIOS (;**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 1: Nueva Guerra

* * *

 **Año 2000**

Pasaron varios siglos luego de la inmensa batalla por la que las dos razas batallaba, y que luego el mundo entero nombrara aquellos nueve caballeros como los héroes del mundo, pero, todo quedo en el olvido durante el gran paso de los años, aunque en un sitio muy alejado del planeta tierra, y en otra dimensión de hecho.

Estaba un ser, un ser que había presenciado todo el cambio, y la paz que había en aquel planeta, eso lo llenó de desagrado, todos esos días de emoción y tranquilidad entre las dos razas, monstruos y humanos, eso lo enojaba. Sencillamente no lo soportaba, así que tomo una sola decisión: Poner fin a esa asquerosa paz y presenciar nuevamente la destrucción.

Y su apariencia no contradecía su manera de ver esa paz. Era un esqueleto, algo bajo, un cráneo negro, pantuflas negras, los huesos de sus piernas de color rojo, un short negro con rayas azules, un suéter negro también con algunas rayas doradas, dentro del suéter tenía una camiseta roja, unas raras lágrimas azules caían de sus ojos, los cuales eran rojos, el derecho tenía una pupila blanca, mientras que el izquierdo una amarilla, que después era azul y al final de esta segunda línea tenía un punto negro. Las palabras "Error" decoraban parte de su cuerpo de vez en cuando.

Él ya tenía todo para ejecutar su plan, no quería ensuciarse las manos y hacerlo todo por sí solo, necesitaba apoyo. Levantó una mano y chasqueó los dedos, esta acción hizo abrir un porta enfrente de él, entro en este mismo. Al salir de se encontró en un lugar muy lúgubre y oscuro, donde solo reinaba el terror mismo, y le gustaba, él con admiración aun persistente por ver el lugar, dio un grito para llamar a su colega.

— ¡Night…mare! ¡Bola… de brea, ¿don…donde estas!? — Grita haciendo que su voz rebotara por todo el lugar. Era notoria lo quebrada y distorsionada que era.

De sorpresa, un líquido oscuro se acercó al sujeto, este último aun gritaba, pero siente un poder que lo emocionó. Se da vuelta y ve como el charco toma forma de un esqueleto, en cierta manera, idéntico a él, con la misma forma y tamaño incluso, pero con una única diferencia, y es que este segundo esqueleto le brotaron tentáculos de su espalda y solo parecía tener un ojo abierto, el cual era de color azul y poseía una pupila tan negra como su cuerpo; con una gran sonrisa, el segundo habla.

— Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero miren que trajo este lugar — Dice aun con la misma sonrisa el segundo y oscuro esqueleto, acercándose más a el primero. — Un "Error" de computadora, jajajaja. — Parecía hecho de brea por como partes de su cuerpo resaltaban como si se derritiesen.

— Je, gu…guarda los…chis…chistes malos. Vengo a…pedirte algo — La sonrisa del primero se volvió más siniestra.

— Espero que no sea otra mentira como las otras o enserio voy a tomar tu alma, Error. — Responde de manera amenazante, mostrando mejor lo oscura que era su voz.

— Jajaja, que…gracioso e…eres. No, es…un beneficio, tanto pa…para ti como….para mí, Nigh…..Nightmare. — Dice Error con una sonrisa que no cambió.

Nightmare lo pensó un momento, al ver que Error no dejaba de quitar esa sonrisa de su rostro, demostraba que iba a ser interesante la propuesta que le estaba dando. Así que le extendió una mano al esqueleto, haciendo entender que acepta, a pesar de que no le tendrá ningún rencor si es una trampa. Cuando Error toma la mano del rey de las pesadillas, al instante aparecen en la tierra que el primer esqueleto había visto, Nightmare quedó consternado por aparecer en tal planeta, eso causó que él se enojara. Pero aun ante eso, Error se alejó un poco de él con sus manos en la espalda.

— ¿Habla, por qué estamos aquí? — Pregunta el oscuro, intentando mantener su enojo bajo control.

— Es….porque tú…cum…cumplirás tu parte del trato. — Dice y se voltea viendo al esqueleto oscuro con seriedad. — quiero…que la gue…guerra regrese. — Esperaba con ansias la respuesta.

Con solo esas palabras, formó una sonrisa en el rostro en aquel oscuro monstruo, entonces, enterró sus tentáculos en la tierra. Esto hizo que dos esferas de oscuridad aparezcan en sus manos; Error se elevó con un blaster corrupto en sus pies, dándole así espacio a la pesadilla. Esa fue la señal para que Nightmare cierre las manos, esto ocasionó que las esferas estallen, liberando así un humo negro, el cual comienza a rodear la tierra en cuestión de minutos a gran velocidad. El humo conforme pasaba y afectaba a cada miembro de ambas razas al inhalarlos, haciendo que comenzaran a sentir el mismo odio que de hace miles de años atrás.

Ese infame odio, o también llamados pensamientos negativos, llegaron al cuerpo de Nightmare, haciendo que su poder aumentase a un buen nivel para él, y dando gran felicidad a su ser.

Pero, en otro extremo del planeta, en la inmensa estructura donde fueron encontradas y estando de regreso, ya sin sus portadores, las nueve almas humanas sintieron todo ese dolor y pena, solo al volver a sentir un temor y odio, pero ahora, más intenso que el de antes, empezaba a causar que su luz de esperanza comience a desaparecer. Todas esas emociones negativas y peleas destructivas, hacían que todo el lugar se comenzara a derrumbar y cerrara la entrada de la cueva.

Todo esa desesperación y depresión en su ser duro por varios días, hasta que, en uno de esos dichos días, la pared de la cueva se agrieto hasta derrumbarse, desde aquel hueco entraron varios monstruos que quitaron las piedras y los escombros, uno de ellos se acercó y una gran sorpresa apareció en su rostro.

— Imposible, desde hace varios años y, ¿todo este tiempo estaban aquí? — dice con asombro y con una gran sonrisa.

Este monstruo, al igual que los dos que ocasionaron este desastre, es un esqueleto, pero diferente, es más alto, zapatos y pantalones negros, una camisa gris oscuro dentro de una bata de laboratorio. Sus ojos son negros y sus pupilas blancas; por ambos ojos tenía unas grietas negras, por el izquierdo iba hacia arriba y el derecho iba hacia abajo, el último detalle, es que había un hueco en el centro de sus dos manos.

— ¡Profesor, encontramos parte de esas armaduras, debemos irnos! — habla otro de los monstruos, directamente hacia el que veía las almas.

— No, debemos llevarnos las almas y ahora — responde el profesor señalando los corazones.

— Pero, profesor Gaster, solo son rocas en forma de corazones pintados. — Reprocha el mismo monstruo.

— ¿Cómo diantres puedes decirles así? ¿Que no ves? Son las nueve almas humanas, desde aquí puedo sentir parte de su asombroso poder. — Le responde Gaster, mirando con admiración las almas. — Si descubrimos como controlar su poder, podremos acabar con esa batalla y que la paz vuelva de nuevo. — Añade una vez más.

Con esas únicas palabras, y el sentir de la esperanza de que la guerra acabe, causó que el gran poder de las almas sea expulsada, haciendo que los monstruos sintieran aquel inmenso poder que el profesor había mencionado, era como si fuera un tsunami que los había golpeado con mayor fuerza. El profesor Gaster vio a su compañero con una sonrisa de "¿ahora me crees?" el monstruo tuvo una ligera molestia ante esa mirada. Llamó a otros y estos guardaron las almas en cápsulas, con el cuidado de no tocarlas en el proceso.

— No dejen que se caigan o su poder nos podrá matar a todos. — Seriedad emanaron tales palabras.

Luego de varias horas en las que tomaron las almas y salieron de la cueva, regresaron a su hogar; era una montaña gigante en la que había unas puertas gigantescas, estas puertas se abrieron, dando paso a los que llegaron y siendo bienvenidos a la ciudadela, el Underground como le habían llamado, el esqueleto, quien fue el que vio las almas, pidió que dejaran las capsulas sobre su mesa de trabajo una vez que llegaron a su hogar.

Esto lo dijo para así ponerse a investigar sobre el uso de las almas, pero, antes de comenzar a investigar, fue a su biblioteca y tomo un libro un poco grande, lo dejó sobre la mesa al lado de las cápsulas y lo abre, empezó a leer algunas de las páginas y supo de su error, como era de esperarse, los monstruos no podrán usar sus poderes, aun que, si podrán mantenerlas en su ser para sobrevivir; viendo eso, el profesor se sentó en su silla, devastado por la sorpresa de que no podrían usarlas los guerreros del Underground. Pero, se puso a pensar en una solución a ese problema.

— Si no podemos usarlas, entonces hay que reunir a nueve personas con un solo sentimiento sobresaliente, y que ellos nos ayuden a acabar con la batalla, así como pasó hace varios años. — Menciona a sí mismo decidido, levantándose de su silla.

Pensó a detalle el plan, y luego de corregirlo en su cabeza.

— Eso debo hacer, pero necesitare pedir ayuda. Aun así está decidido lo que haré, reuniré a un grupo de monstruos, de ahí comenzaremos a buscar a los portadores. — Con una sonrisa, va directo a la puerta.

Luego de ello, Gaster salió del laboratorio, directamente a buscar a los monstruos que lo puedan a yudar en la búsqueda de los portadores. Pero, mientras eso ocurría. En una región ya visitada por el profesor y su grupo, dos monstruos no se encontraban de muy buen humor que digamos, la razón de eso, es que no estaban las almas humanas.

— ¿¡COMO PUEDE SER POSIBLE!? ¡De seguro algún humano insolente supo de su existencia! — Dice eufórico y molesto el oscuro esqueleto.

Él y su compañero estaban en la entrada de la cueva, solo para encontrarse que en su interior no había absolutamente nada.

— Jejejejeje, n…no es para…tanto, tal vez fu…fueron monstruos, ¡y los ilu…ilusos no saben cómo funcionan, jajajaja! — Le responde Error muy soberbio por sus palabras.

Pero, aun así Nightmare seguía dudando sobre lo que decía su compañero, de cualquier modo, ambos esqueletos regresaron a esa zona oscura de la que salieron para así poder ver las grandes peleas que ocurrían en la tierra entre las dos razas.

Sin embargo, en ese transcurso de tiempo en el que las movidas de tanto los dos esqueletos, como de Gaster y la guerra, las almas mandaban pequeñas señales de aviso, no era mucho, pero esas pequeñas señales iban dirigidas hacia aquellos humanos que serán los nuevos caballeros y héroes de su mundo.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Bien, hasta aquí el capítulo, esperamos que les haya gustado esta parte. Ahora la aventura está por comenzar, así que, sin más que hacer, me despido. Nos vemos en una siguiente actualización próxima.**

 **ADIOS (;**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 2: LOS GUARDIANES DEL MUNDO

* * *

Duraron unas horas desde que el profesor Gaster salió de su laboratorio para reunir a un grupo de monstruos y lograr hacer ese viaje para buscar a los nuevos portadores de cada alma vista anteriormente, pero la suerte no estaba con él. Al intentar convencer a unos monstruos de hacer el viaje, estos le decían que estaba loco y que eran mentiras; la noche cayó y el esqueleto regreso a su hogar devastado por el cansancio y la decepción.

El profesor se sentó en su sofá pensando en cómo encontrar a los portadores, aunque, el cansancio no lo dejaba pensar bien en realidad, así que solo se levantó y se fue a descansar. En la mañana siguiente, Gaster estaba en su laboratorio, monitoreando el estado de cada alma humana, hasta que en un momento escucha algo caerse en su biblioteca.

El esqueleto se acercó al sitio para ver que se había caído y que fue lo que lo provocó, al girar cerca de una estantería se topó con una gran sorpresa, un pequeño esqueleto que tenía en sus manos un libro y atrás suyo un montón de otros montón de libros tirados en el suelo. El pequeño al ser descubierto, ocultó el libro que tenía detrás de él, el profesor por otra parte dio un suspiro leve y acarició la pequeña cabeza de su hijo y ve con curiosidad el libro que traía el pequeño.

— hey Sans, ¿qué es lo que tiene en la espalda? — Dice mientras señala el libro.

Sans solo quitó el libro de su espalda y se lo dio a su padre, el mayor leyó la portada de dicho libro y supo que el pequeño tomó el libro que cuenta la historia de la guerra de hace varios años, Gaster sonrió y le devuelve el libro al pequeño y regresó a seguir con su trabajo, aun que seguía decepcionado por no conseguir algo de ayuda. Se sentó y solo continuó con lo que hacía antes,

— ¿Que haré para que todos comprendan que necesitamos la ayuda de los humanos para salvar al mundo? — Decía con frustración y poniendo ambas manos en su cara.

Detrás de él, sin que el científico se diera cuenta, un joven de cabello negro, con una chaqueta de cuero del mismo color y unos pantalones cafés. Ocultaba uno de sus ojos.

— ¿Diciendo por favor? — Pronuncia, haciendo que Gaster lo mire.

— ¿Que hace un humano como tú aquí? — Pregunta confundido y algo sorprendido.

— Ah, lo siento, no soy humano, mi nombre es Dodomeky Demon — Le responde con una sonrisa, mostrando unos colmillos y moviendo su cabello dejando así ver que su ojo izquierdo es de color amarillo.

— Wow, ¿y qué haces aquí? — Vuelve a preguntar, queriendo saber mejor las intenciones del invitado.

— Vengo a unirme a tu organización. — Dice mientras se acerca al esqueleto.

— Espera, ¿es enserio? ¿O acaso es una broma? — contradice mientras se cruza de brazos, aun sin creerse lo que escuchó.

— Si enserio fuese una broma, ya me hubiera ido. — Se rió un poco ante eso, pero sin perder compostura, le extiende una mano al profesor. — Entonces, ¿estoy dentro? — Preguntó con un tono de amabilidad.

Gaster lo pensó muy bien para aceptar que un "humano" lo ayude, pero si enserio dice que es un monstruo, pues no le vendría mal un nuevo compañero, así que, se levantó de la silla y estrecha su mano con la de Dodomeky, dando así el comienzo de un pequeño grupo de viaje. Luego de unas horas, el profesor tuvo que poner al tanto al chico sobre las almas humanas.

Dodomeky no aceptó que le diera la explicación, él decía que sabía lo suficiente sobre cada alma, eso ahorró bastante por lo menos. Después de un rato, el profesor y Dodomeky tenían preparado unas mochilas de viaje, no estaban tan seguros de que si lograrían encontrar a alguien o no, pero debían hacer el intento, así que sin más preámbulos, partieron al mundo exterior; les llevó unas largas horas de caminata, pero sus esperanzas eran pocas, no lograron encontrar una ciudad cerca del monte hebbot, y para colmo, la noche estaba cayendo.

No tardaron mucho en regresar a su hogar y estar de nuevo en el laboratorio, pensaron a detalle en donde es que podrían buscar, fue entonces que Gaster sacó un mapa desde su biblioteca y lo puso en su mesa de trabajo, el mapa indicaba el sector en donde estaban y en los lugares donde podrían ir, el estrés lo hizo olvidarse de esta ayuda. El chico señalo en un solo lugar donde habría una ciudad.

— ¿Royal Woods? No lo sé, queda un poco lejos. — Dice de manera pesimista. La distancia del Monte constaba de más de treinta kilómetros.

— Claro, pero cerca de esa ciudad hay una aldea de monstruos, ahí nos podemos quedar por unos días mientras buscamos a los portadores. — Era un buen punto en donde instalarse.

— Mmmm, es cierto, pero si queremos hacer una revisión clara de ese lugar, debemos necesitar más apoyo. — Argumentó un buen punto.

— Descuide profesor, yo me ocupo de eso, pero bueh, mañana iremos allá, ya es muy tarde para ir hoy. — Comentó Dodomeky, para luego bostezar.

— Bien, que descanses, y no olvides traer a nuevos miembros, ¿entendido? — Dice con seriedad, típica de un líder.

— Como diga capitán, jejeje — Y el joven la captó a la perfección.

Dodomeky se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta, pero se detiene justo enfrente de esta, la razón de ello fue por una idea que se le vino a la mente.

— Oye, G, pero, si vamos a hacer un equipo, ¿no crees que necesitamos un nombre para eso? — Preguntó el joven con curiosidad.

— Estás loco si crees que tendremos un nombre de equipo, solo vete ya. — Responde rápidamente con un poco de enojo en su tono.

El joven solo asintió y salió del laboratorio sin más que decir al respecto, dejando a un cansado Gaster atrás, el cual se puso a pensar, si en realidad era buena idea o no; tener un nombre, aunque no sabía si enserio lo necesitarían. Esa idea circuló hasta que soltó bostezo, fue a su cuarto, donde habían dos camas separadas, en una estaban sus dos pequeños dormidos, notó que estaban descobijados, se acercó a la cama de los pequeños y los arropa con cuidado de no despertarlos. Luego de ello se acuesta en su cama y se queda dormido pensando en que lo que podrían lograr la siguiente mañana.

Encontrar a dichos nuevos portadores, o salvar al mundo por ellos mismos, tendrían que protegerlo del feroz ataque de error y sus aliados, aunque él no supiera de quien fue la idea para que iniciara la guerra luego de tantos años, pero, tras pensarlo entre sus sueños, se percató de lo que dijo Dodomeky; con o sin los portadores, su grupo necesitaría un nombre, y dicho nombre se le ocurrió. De la nada abre los ojos, una sonrisa se notaba en su rostro, y con esta, pronunció el nombre del grupo que formaría.

— LOS GUARDIANES DEL MUNDO —

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Bien hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero les haya gustado y ahora las grandes aventuras están por empezar, así que aguarden para el próximo capítulo. Lo mejor será no especificar cuándo, solo estén atentos al día der la actualización. Sin más que decir, me despido y hasta la proxima**

 **ADIOS** **(;**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 3: Power Up

* * *

Era otro día soleado en el monte Ebbot, donde en su interior se encontraba el Underground, una ciudad oculta entre la montaña, habitada por miles de monstruos que convivían de forma tranquila los unos con los otros, y, en un laboratorio de dicha ciudad, estaban el profesor Gaster con su hijo Sans y con Dodomeky, un nuevo amigo y compañero de la búsqueda. Ellos estaban investigando una ruta alternativa por dónde ir, el joven de pelo negro seguía sugiriendo ir a la ciudad de Royal Woods a pesar de que la ciudad queda muy lejos desde la montaña.

Al profesor no le agradaba esa idea, por lo que se le ideó ir a pueblos que estaban cerca de donde están, pero Dodomeky negaba con la cabeza y seguía con su idea firme, esto se repetía hasta que escuchan que la puerta del laboratorio se abre.

— Disculpen, ¿este es el laboratorio del señor Gaster? — Decía un chico de cabello plateado, ropa normal y sus brazos estaban del mismo color que su cabello, aunque estos eran de metal.

— Por supuesto, ¿quién pregunta? — Respondía el científico con duda.

— G, él es un amigo, su nombre es Platinum, un buen herrero en hacer armas de todo tipo. — Le respondió Dodomeky mientras señala al chico.

— Así es, pero no vine solo. — Entonces abre por completo la puerta, mostrando que habían más monstruos dispuestos a ayudar. — Dodo nos habló sobre lo que están planeando y decidimos ayudar. — Añadió con optimismo.

— Genial, se los agradezco a todos. — Hablaba Gaster con felicidad. — Bien, ahora que somos más, necesitaremos hacer dos grupos, ¿okay? — Dio la primera orden.

Luego comenzaron a prepararse, mientras eso ocurría, Sans se acerca a su padre y se le impone enfrente, preparado para decirle que deseaba ayudarlos, aunque sentía miedo, pero estaba decidido. Se puso serio y le dijo.

— Papá, quiero ir con ustedes, quiero ayudarlos. — Era una clara determinación.

— El muy peligroso que lo hagas hijo, allá afuera hay peligrosos mucho más grandes y tú aun eres un niño. — Le respondía estando en la altura de su hijo.

— Tengo cinco y quiero demostrar que ya soy grande — Repica mientras se cruza de brazos.

Gaster no dijo nada más y se levanta, luego se da media vuelta y se dirige a la puerta, pero antes de salir, se detiene y mira a Sans.

— Procura quedarte a mi lado y seguir mis instrucciones. — Dice con una pequeña sonrisa y luego sale del cuarto

Sans saltó de alegría y fue a su armario para empezar a arreglar todo. Luego de unas horas en las que los preparativos empezaban, solo Sans, Dodomeky y Gaster se encontraban en el laboratorio junto a las almas, los dos mayores platicaban sobre cómo se realizaría, mientras que Sans se acercaba a las almas, le daba curiosidad saber cómo sería tocar un alma humana, así que solo tocó el vidrio de la capsula del alma de Paciencia varias veces, pero esto provoca que dicha alma de paciencia comience a moverse de forma descontrolada haciendo que Dodomeky y el profesor vean lo que ocurre.

— Sans, ¿que acabas de hacer? — Decía el esqueleto mayor.

— ¡No lo sé, solo toque el vidrio! — Responde con miedo el pequeño.

De la nada, el alma atraviesa la capsula y se adentra en el cuerpo de Sans, haciendo que uno de sus ojos comience a brillar del color del alma, los mayores creyeron que estaba aceptando el alma debido a como había ocurrido el hecho, y el resto de estas también lo creyeron, sin embargo, el alma de Justicia tuvo más esperanza así que hizo lo mismo que Paciencia y se adentra de igual forma en el joven esqueleto, dando otro color en el ojo del pequeño, pero, de un instante, ambas almas son expulsadas del cuerpo del pequeño esqueleto quien cae al suelo inconsciente. Las dos almas regresan a los frascos y Dodomeky carga al pequeño Sans para dejarlo en una camilla.

El profesor, con clara preocupación, lleva unas máquinas para ver si su hijo estaba a salvo. En unos pocos minutos nota sus lecturas, estaba normal, su pulso y mentalidad estaban estables, su magia por el contrario revelaba lecturas que el profesor no sabía lo que eran, pero ante eso no le da importancia, ya que solo creía que era un error de la máquina, algo que sería para después. Solo quedó al lado de su hijo, pero, Dodomeky se acerca a él.

— Profesor, ¿qué pasará con la investigación? — Quería saber la respuesta

— Ve tú con los demás, yo me quedaré a cuidarlo. — Fue la mejor que obtuvo.

— ¿Esta seguro? — Preguntó nuevamente.

— Totalmente, vayan — Respondió con claridad.

El joven solo asintió con la cabeza, toma una mochila y sale del laboratorio, dejando a ambos esqueletos. Las horas pasaron, al grado que ya era mediodía, el esqueleto pequeño comenzó a abrir los ojos y se sienta en la camilla, miró a su alrededor y ve a su padre dormido en su escritorio, Sans se soba la cabeza, pero de sorpresa escucha unas voces.

— ¿¡Que rayos les pasa a los dos!? ¡Casi lo matan con tanto poder! — Decía una voz bastante furiosa.

— ¿Te quieres callar? No es mi culpa que al sentir una pizca de su poder me pondría como loco. — Respondía otra más tranquila.

— Idiota, ¿¡cómo lo podrías saber si tenías un cristal enfrente tuya!? — Volvió a hablar la voz enojada.

— Somos almas poderosas, que no se te olvide — Y nuevamente respondió la voz calmada.

— Ya los dos se callan, el niño despertó. — Habló una tercera voz, calmando a las otras dos.

Sans no entendía nada lo que ocurría, pero según él, estaba escuchando a las almas discutir, pensó que era parte de su imaginación, pero queriendo asegurarse, les habla.

— Oigan, ¿por qué me hicieron eso? — Decide sacar el tema principal de una.

— Bueno, fue por… — Sin embargo, la explicación del alma de Paciencia es interrumpida.

— No le des explicaciones, no nos escucha. — Responde el alma de Valor quien fue el que le interrumpió.

— Eso no es cierto, claro que los escucho. — Dice el pequeño mientras se baja de la camilla.

— ¿Ves? No nos… ¿¡que!? — Y al final solo quedó en ridículo.

— ¿Ahora quién es el inepto eh? Jajaja — Decía con burla el alma de Perseverancia.

Luego de un rato y que las cosas se pusiesen en un orden mejor, las almas le hablaron al pequeño sobre las aventuras que tuvieron con sus primeros portadores y luego le hablaron sobre el plan que tenían, Sans comenzó a comprender todo a un ritmo rápido demostrando su buena inteligencia, ahora si se sentía decidido a poder ayudar como nunca, pero algo que todavía no sabe es: ¿por qué su ojo comenzó a brillar? ¿Acaso fue un poder o algo? Era algo que ni las almas sabían.

* * *

 **Fin Del Capítulo.**

 **Bien, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero les haya gustado, ¿ahora Sans tendrá sus poderes? Bien, eso va a su decisión, pero bueno, la siguiente actualización vendrá de parte de Un Favor y luego seguirá el AU 2 Hermanos, y ahora, sin más que decir.**

 **ADIOS (;**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 4: Arco

* * *

Saliendo de un portal oscuro

Nightmare y Error tienen planeado detener los planes de las almas humanas de crear un lugar de paz en ese mundo. Aparecen en un punto del Multiverso muy alejado de aquel mundo, en un AU, donde no se encontraba nadie, nadie, excepto alguien encapuchado, este se acerca a ambos lentamente mientras muestra una gran sonrisa y un ojo rodo de pupila azul, los dos esqueletos sonríen de misma manera que el encapuchado.

— Jajajaja, cuanto tiempo, Error. — Dice el ser encapuchado. — y al parecer la materia oscura está contigo. — Añadió mirando a Nightmare.

— Dime otra vez, ¿por qué necesitamos de él? — Dice algo frustrado el más oscuro.

— Pues, él, es el…in…indicado para destruir a esos ton…tos. — Le responde Error aun con la sonrisa.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que quieren? — Pregunta el encapuchado.

— Queremos hacerte una oferta, si nos ayudas a detener a unos supuestos héroes, tú podrás tener todo el "love" que te plazca. — Dice Error de la manera más coherente posible.

— Hhmm, eso me hace gusta, pero, ¿a qué clase de héroes debo detener? — Ya le llamaron mucho la atención.

— Solo ven con nosotros y veras que unas almas humanas quieren unos nuevos portadores para destruirnos. — Esta vez habló Nightmare ya mejor convencido.

— ¿Almas….humanas? — Dice de una manera despiadada y extiende una mano esquelética hacia Error. — Será un placer matarlos a todos. — Un nuevo compañero llegó.

Sin perder el tiempo, Error estrechó su mano con la del esqueleto.

— jeje, t..te encantara, Murder. —

Después, los tres comienzan a reírse de forma descontrolada, listos para hacer caer a los guardianes. Mientras, de regreso a la tierra, en el laboratorio de Gaster, adentro estaban todos los héroes, preparados para hacer su expedición, pero Gaster preocupado, decide que su hijo mayor, Sans, se quede en el laboratorio cuidando a las almas, aunque el esqueleto se quejó de la decisión, escucha las palabras de las almas y al final tuvo que aceptar.

Con una sonrisa, Gaster le da un fuerte abrazo a su hijo y luego se retira del laboratorio junto al resto, estando cerca de la puerta, Dodomeky se pone al lado de gaster y le habla.

— Oye, G, ¿estás seguro dejar a Sans con las almas? — Decía este con preocupación.

— Totalmente, ¿por qué? — Comenta el mayor ya sin nada de preocupación.

— Es que, creo que le puede suceder lo mismo que la vez pasada. — Le responde esperando la respuesta del científico.

— Descuida, Sans es muy fuerte, eso lo heredo de su madre. — Eso explicaba un poco sus razones.

— Oh, entiendo. — Dijo sin más.

Luego de esa platica, el grupo sale del Underground emprendiendo su búsqueda, mientras que en el laboratorio, Sans se encontraba frente a las almas y haciendo un montón de preguntas, causando un gran enojo y desesperación al alma de odio, que por suerte es tranquilizado por el alma de miedo, pero aun así Sans continuaba con sus preguntas.

— Así que, ¿su vida como fue antes de regresar a ser almas? — Dice con mucha curiosidad.

— Bueno, nuestros portadores, luego de terminar la guerra, fueron convertidos en los caballeros de la paz y a ellos les parecía raro ese nombre, de cualquier manera decidieron seguir con sus vidas normales a pesar de tener sus poderes. — Le contesta Determinación.

— ¿Y qué ocurrió para que regresaran a ser almas? — Volvió a preguntar el joven esqueleto.

— Por pura casualidad del destino, nada importante. — Esta vez le respondió Odio.

— Ah, bueno, pero aun no comprendo, ¿cómo es que puedo escucharlos y los demás no? — Pregunta bastante confundido.

— Oh, eso, mmm, creo que cuando Paciencia y Justicia se unieron a ti, creo que parte de su conexión causó que algo de tu poder mágico aumentara e hizo que pudieras oírnos. — La respuesta la obtuvo de Perseverancia.

Sans estaba sorprendido por la respuesta.

Pasaron unas horas, estando de regreso en la zona oscura, los tres esqueletos, con una sonrisa en sus rostros, crearon un portal sombrío y su nuevo aliado, Murder, entra en él, el asesino aparece justo enfrente de la puerta del Underground y solo mueve su sudadera para cubrir su cabeza esquelética.

— Es momento de que caiga la nieve — Dice de manera burlona y chasqueando sus dedos, hace aparecer dos blaster que disparan y destruyen la puerta.

Unas alarmas se escuchan en la ciudadela alertando a las almas y a Sans, que se baja de una silla y corre hacia un comunicador, lo toma y en la otra línea responde Gaster con tranquilidad, pero, al avisarle de lo que sucedía, abre los ojos como platos y deja caer su comunicador, eso preocupa mucho al grupo y Dodomeky se acerca a él.

— ¿Profesor, que sucede? — Pregunta bastante preocupado.

— Están atacando la ciudadela. — Responde estando todavía en estado de shock.

Al decir eso, la preocupación aumenta en todo el grupo, el joven de pelo negro mueve su cabello mostrando su otro ojo, este brillaba de un tono amarillo y causa que todos de un momento a otro reaparezcan en la ciudadela que por desgracia estaba destruida.

— Luego les explico —. Dice haciendo callar a aquellos monstruos que estaban a punto de preguntar lo que hizo, su otro ojo se torna del mismo color. — Por ahora, debemos saber quién es el o los atacantes. — Él y todos estaban a punto de dispersarse.

De la nada, dos rayos chocan cerca donde se encontraban y el grupo ve un blaster, sobre él se encontraba Murder. Gaster, con enojo, hace que dos manos gigantes salgan del suelo y enfoca rápidamente su atención en el esqueleto.

— ¿¡Quién eres y por qué atacas nuestro hogar!? — Dice con gran rabia en sus palabras.

— Jejejeje, vaya, vaya — Responde el psicópata y se baja del blaster de un simple salto. — ¿Dónde están mis modales? Soy Sans, aun que prefiero que me digan Murder. — Al decir su nombre guardaron un profundo silencio, por lo que aprovechó y siguió hablando. — Fui enviado por Error y Nightmare Sans, los que iniciaron la nueva guerra. — Sin problema alguno decide sacar la verdad.

— Ustedes…..— Decía el pelinegro, quien desde sus manos despiden un rayo de luz oscura que choca contra el esqueleto.

— ¿Dodo, desde cuando haces eso? — Preguntó uno de los monstruos.

— Eso no importa, que todos destruyan los blasters y cubran a todos. — Responde sin más.

Los monstruos asienten y luego se separan rápidamente. Murder sale de unos escombros de los cuales chocó y hace que un blaster dispare hacia Dodomeky haciendo que el joven vuele por los aires, Gaster ya mucho más enfurecido por lo ocurrido, hace que las manos destruyan en blaster como si nada y sostengan a Murder.

— Te arrepentirás por lo que hiciste. — El odio emanaba de su ser al asesino.

— Jajajaja, quiero ver que lo intentes. — Responde el psicópata, al mismo tiempo causa que huesos aparezcan y atraviesen las manos para que lo liberen. — Aunque, debes ser más listos, jejejeje. — Entre risas hace aparecer más blasters,

Gaster se prepara y comienza el gran combate, el esqueleto mayor esquiva cada ataque mientras lanza grandes blaster hacia Murder, pero de la nada un blaster atrás de gaster lo muerde con fuerza por la espalda haciendo que quede inmóvil por el dolor, el encapuchado se acerca a él con varios blaster a sus lados, un combate rápido con un claro ganador.

Un suspiro salió de sus inexistentes pulmones.

— Que mal Gaster, y creí que enserio me vencerías, pero ya que, debes morir. — Dice con una gigantesca sonrisa.

Estuvo a punto de atacar, pero dos grandes cuchillas destruyen por completo cada blaster, Murder, ya harto se dio la vuelta para matar al que lo hizo, pero al hacerlo, vio a Dodomeky, pero de una manera muy distinta, no le importó en absoluto y hace que varios huesos se claven en todo su cuerpo. No no le hizo ni cosquillas al joven, quien solo se saca cada hueso mientras sus heridas se recuperan con remota facilidad, eso sorprendió bastante a Murder y hace que varios blaster disparen, pero son destruidos en un segundo por el pelinegro como si solo fuesen hojas de papel.

— ¿Qué diablos pasa? ¡Un monstruo normal no puede hacer tales cosas! — Dice enfurecido.

No obtuvo respuesta por parte del joven, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Murder recibe un certero golpe haciendo que escupa sangre y con solo hacer que lo vea a sus ojos, ya totalmente amarillos y con pupilas que se cierran como las de un gato, un intenso que temor recorre el cuerpo del asesino, un temor que fue tal, que obliga a Murder a salir huyendo despavorido del lugar de un chasquido.

Todos vieron expectantes esa escena, ese tipo de comportamiento nadie lo había notado en el joven y solo estaban aliviados de que el encapuchado se haya ido, pero seguían preocupados por el pelinegro, este solo los mira y sonríe de manera normal y ya con sus ojos normales; como si nada hubiese pasado.

* * *

 **Fin Del Capítulo.**

 **Bien, hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, espero les haya gustado. Ahora algo más está por suceder y se avecina un nuevo destino para todos los héroes, pero bueno, lo descubrirán en el siguiente capitulo, sin mas me despido, nos veremos en una próxima actualización ya sea aquí o en mis otras obras. Pasen buena tarde, día, noche, navidad y año nuevo.**

 **ADIÓS** **(;**


End file.
